trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity
Trinity is an supernatural horror drama fanfiction, created by TVD&TOFan1997. The series is centered around a teenager, Mitchell Whittemore and his group of friends, as they protect Shadow Falls from the forces of darkness. The series was ordered two seasons of 13 episodes each. The full first season was released on October 19, 2019. The first two episodes, titled "Welcome to Shadow Falls and "A Touch of Evil", was released on July 20, 2019, as a special two-hour premiere. A fourteenth episode, titled "A Midwinter's Tale", will be released as a Christmas special on December 14, 2019. Premise In the Halloween-esque town of Shadow Falls, a young man must make choices and decisions regarding the fate of his future, friends and family who are all thrown into the secrets and mysteries of supernatural beings that lurk in their small town, some good, some evil... and a darkness lurking inside everyone. Seasons *Season 1 - 14 episodes *Season 2 - 12 episodes Cast Main *Thomas Doherty as Mitchell Whittemore *Christian Navarro as Rafael *Noah Centineo as Julian DiLaurentis *Danielle Rose Russell as Winter Blackwell *Mädchen Amick as Bree Ravenscroft *Max Thieriot as Donovan Whittemore *Madelaine Petsch as Cece Williams *Matt Davis as Eric Blackwell *Charles Melton as Nathan Hale *Richard Coyle as Damien Hawthorne *China Anne McClain as Patience Youngblood *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Ursula Ravenscroft Former *Jessica Lange as Iris Whittemore (Season 1) Character Descriptions *'Mitchell Whittemore:' Following the death of his parents, Mitchell is left to grief and live with his grandmother in Shadow Falls and has to start over as the new guy at Shadow Falls High. As secrets are left unraveling, Mitchell makes some discoveries of his own... he's half-supernatural and struggles with his dual identities. He is fiercely loyal to his friends and family, and challenges the odds against him to protect the ones he loves, even to the point of recklessness. Mitchell's also intelligent and compassionate, but is also capable of having a wickedly, sinister side. *'Rafael:' A charismatic, romantic and beautiful young man, Rafael's also smart and compassionate, he appears to be a normal teenager, but he's really a 1000-year-old vampire who has come to Shadow Falls to protect Mitchell from approaching evil forces. Rafael is also polite and reserved but easy to talk to, and finds himself drawn to a darkness lurking inside himself. *'Julian DiLaurentis:' A lovable and sarcastic kick-ass nerd, Julian is the troubled and outspoken best friend of Mitchell. He often makes jokes during inappropriate times which makes for an awkward situation, and despite appearing normal by every sense of the word... is actually hiding a supernatural secret of his own. *'Donovan Whittemore:' Donovan is Mitchell's older brother and a rookie detective who often comes into conflict with the Sheriff, but little does he know that Donovan is having a secret affair with his daughter Cece, as well as other women in Shadow Falls. Following the death of his parents, Donovan became withdrawn and a alcoholic... even to the point of blacking out and begins experiencing terrifying consequences. *'Winter Blackwell:' Bubbly, loyal and empowered, Winter is a half-human/half-witch who is currently developing her special abilities. As her powers begin to manifest and without her mother to guide her into her new found power, Winter turns to her father and friends for help to guide her away from the tempting darkness. *'Iris Whittemore:' Iris is the loving, kind-hearted and when needed, the cunning grandmother of Mitchell and Donovan. Following the death of her son and daughter-in-law, Iris becomes the legal guardian of Mitchell, and has some secrets she'd rather take to the grave but nothing stays buried for long in Shadow Falls. *'Cece Williams:' A beautiful, entitled and manipulative mean girl, Cece is the head cheerleader and girlfriend of Nathan. Despite the seemingly perfect life, Cece has a troubled family life and doesn't appear all that loyal to her boyfriend, and when she doesn't get her way... falls into some destructive behavior. *'Nathan Hale:' Athletic, cocky, and a bit of a jerk, Nathan is a jock at Shadow Falls High School and the boyfriend of Cece. *'Bree Ravenscroft:' Sweet, kind-hearted and sometimes brutally honest, Bree is a powerful sorceress and sister of Ursula. With precognition abilities and a fascination with death and the macabre, Bree is a funeral director and following some visions, both she and her sister take an unusual interest in Mitchell. *'Ursula Ravenscroft:' Ursula is the spiteful sister of Bree, she is a harsh and diabolical witch. Ursula is also a strict teacher at Shadow Falls High School where she starts taking an unusual interest in her new student Mitchell, and with a strong devotion to the darkness... nothing will get in her way. *'Patience Youngblood:' Patience is an eccentric and free-spirited sorceress. Beautiful, charismatic and cunning, Patience is also extremely power hungry and poses a threat towards those who get in her way. *'Eric Blackwell:' A man of few words and a relentless streak, Eric is the human father of Winter with only limited knowledge of witchcraft from his dead wife, he struggles to help his daughter, despite efforts. He is also a teacher at Shadow Falls High School with knowledge on the occult and supernatural. *'Damien Hawthorne:' Damien is a powerful, malevolent and sinister witch and the high priest of the Shadow Falls coven. He is also a very determined sorcerer and will stop at nothing to get what he wants... even if he has to spill some blood to get it. Shared Universe Slasher :Main article: Slasher On January 23, 2019, it was announced that there will be a sister series to Trinity called Slasher and will have a shared universe. There won't be any character crossovers in the first season, but there is a possibility in the future. This series will also not feature any supernatural. Nova :Main article: Nova On February 20, 2019, it was announced that there will be another sister series to Trinity with a working title. This series will follow a science fiction format. On February 21, the series was given the official title, Nova. Trivia *There was a two season order of 13 episodes each on November 29, 2018. *There will be plans to expand the series' universe, including spin-offs and companion series, but when this will happen is yet to be determined. **On January 23, 2019, it was announced that there will be a sister series to Trinity called Slasher and will have a shared universe. ***There won't be any character crossovers in the first season, but there is a possibility in the future. Gallery Promotional Images Trinity.png Trinity_(1).jpg Trinity_Season_1_Poster.jpg Trinity_-_Season_1_-_Official_Promotional_Image.jpg Mitchell.jpg Rafael.jpg Julian.jpg Winter.jpg Bree.jpeg Donovan.jpg Cece.jpg Eric.jpg Nathan.jpg Damien.jpg Patience.png Ursula.jpg Iris.jpg Mitchell_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Mitchell_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Rafael_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Rafael_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Julian_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Julian_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Winter_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Winter_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Bree_(Season_1)_(1).jpeg Donovan_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Cece_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Eric_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Nathan_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Patience_(Season_1)_(1).png Ursula_(Season_1)_(1).png Iris_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Black_Cloak.jpg Shadow.jpg Trinity - 1x02 - A Touch of Evil - Dominic.jpg Trinity - 1x05 - This Is the Part Where You Run - Charlie-Lily.jpg Trinity - 1x05 - This Is the Part Where You Run - Monique.jpg Trinity - 1x05 - This Is the Part Where You Run - Tara.jpg Trinity - 1x06 - I've Got You Under My Skin - Santiago.jpg Trinity - 1x08 - Along Came a Spider - Gladys.jpg Trinity - 1x10 - Winter Is Coming - Evanora.jpg Trinity - 1x11 - A Few Good Talismen - Hayley.jpg Trinity - 1x11 - A Few Good Talismen - Naomi.jpg Trinity - 1x12 - Family - Gwen.jpg Trinity - 1x13 - Something Wicca This Way Comes - Vivien.jpg Trinity - 1x14 - A Midwinter's Tale - Abigail.jpg Trinity - 1x14 - A Midwinter's Tale - Wilmot.jpg Category:Series Category:Trinity